Twistedwolf's Terrible Tales of Fail and Terror
Hes coming for me I look into the eyes of my killer as he steps closer to me.Smiling holding his bloody knife in one hand and an axe in the other.I run and run but i cant escape from him.He jumps at me with his knife and stabs me in the neck i scream in pain and than i fall i dont know where but Im still falling down this endless pit and i know he's coming for me.goodbye my love. (9 MINUTES LATER, POSTED BY THE SAME USER) Why must i go Go to sleep said jeff as he killed another victim. haha every one go to sleep hehehe .jeff looked behind him and saw a litle kid that sayed why much i go to sleep (TWO DAYS EARLIER) My living hell Nothing is under your be my parents use to say.nothing is hiding in your closet.theres no such thing as monsters xavier. litle did i know that they were.I woke up in the morning my dad sayed get up son. so i did what i was told and got up i sayed good morning. and he sayed good morning back.I told in that i had a nightmare cause i did have one.It was about this creature with shap teath and no eyes.i wont say anything more of my dream cause if you did you go insain.so i got up and isaw a showdow moving across my room i dident think anything of it so i went to school.1st perod it was math and again i saw the shedow this time of the creature in my dream.I ran out of the school into the towns big forest and 2 minits later i found a pond.. I saw the beast it grabbed me....... to be resumed (No, he never finished it.) The goodbye Come joun me in the after life, the dead wife sayed to the man,. the man than sayed why did you leave me why did you kill yourself,the wife replyd, cus i had to my dear.than the wife pulld out a knife,and sayed all i have to do is stab you right in you butiful hart,with that the man ran away. the next night he woke up in bed and saw the wife again. the wife acked, why did you run away from me the man sayed becus you wanted to kill me with that the wife replyed dont you want to be with me,i do i realy do but i dont want to die my dare,the wife you sayd you would die for me, i know but ,the wife inturapted, why wont you tell me the truth,the wife disperd, 3 weekes later the man was in the graveyard at his wives grave than he saw his wive the wive got up and acked do you wana be with me the man sayed yes than say good bye ,the man sayed good bye ,after that no one ever saw the man again The time of the beast You cant kill me ,sayed the beast as he kept stabing ben with the knife the blood coming out as the beast started to grin and started chucking bricks at bens head,Nothing can kill me seid the beastThe nbeast dayed and pulled out a huge axe and swung it down on bens head HaHaHaHaHa the best dayed grining big,the last words ben ever sayed was hellis . As the beast walket away he saw a litle girl in the backround. He was walking towards her sudenly the beast stoped as the girl pulled out a katana and swang it at the beast head 5 minits later the girl walket away and seid the time of the beast is over